


For Hated and Loved

by Hadrea



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Hate, I make this in a day, Is a poem?, Love, but not to bad, haven’t showed it to anyone, just like generally, talks of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrea/pseuds/Hadrea
Summary: If I would read this and I didn’t write it would be good.Inspired but my life and the questions I ask( to myself or other people). Lessons to learn.If any of this relates to you I would love to hear you stories.





	For Hated and Loved

There was once someone who smiled when they had to for the people they want to please. Please. Please hate me because I give homeless a nickel. Please love me because I am kind. Please hate me because I act childish. Please love me because I have hope. Please hate me because I don’t have good advice. Please love me because I learn. Please hate me because I make bad grades. Please love me because I do my best. Please hate me because I spill my drink at dinner. Please love my because I fix my mistakes. Please hate me because I do not speak. Please love me because I write all my feelings. Please hate me because I overthink. Please love me because I think before I talk. Please hate me because I move around in my own skin. Please love me because I’m graceful. Please hate me because I’m gay. Please love me because I’m myself. Please hate me because I’m a burden. Please love me because I need help. Please hate me because I don’t believe. Please love me because I stand up for myself. Please hate me because I don’t want a label. Please love me because I labeled myself as man instead of woman. Please hate me because I love women instead of men. Please love me because I want to love others. Please hate me because I hide. Please love me because I trick you into thinking I’m ok. Please hate me because I want therapy. Please love me because I need therapy. 

 

Please don’t hate me. 

And. 

Please don’t love me. 

 

For the alone, friendly, popular, broken inside, and/ or just alive. Because if you are just alive and feel dead inside   
you deserve to be loved.   
Not hated or broken. You may think it is not true but it is.   
I don’t even know you and I know:

You are beautiful   
You are outstanding   
You are the nicest person I have ever meet   
You are broken because when you came into this world we call Earth. 

You cried. 

Just like the rest of us. We all cry we all laugh. 

I know the difference between a real laugh and a fake one because I heard you crying when you were born. 

I love you. I will never hate you.   
You can try but I can walk down the streets of New York, London, or Moscow and know that every one is human. Every one has a broken heart. It doesn’t matter if you think your life is the best in the world. 

Stop! 

Look around we are all broken with you. 

Even me. 

But maybe we can all pick up a piece of someone heart and maybe one day our hearts will be mended. 

Then it’s your choice: 

 

Will you hate

 

Or

 

 

 

Will you love?

**Author's Note:**

> Again if any of this relates to you I’m a good listener. If you think this inspired you do tell. I would love to hear fed back. If anyone wants me to write something like this tell me. I do read the comments. * be nice;)


End file.
